Human
by Murasaki Fujiwara
Summary: Kakashi is sent on an assassination mission with surprising consequences that he lives with for the rest of his life. Kakashi/Konan CRACK Oneshot? Manga spoilers/character death songfic for The Killers 'Human'


A/N: Hello happy peoples...I'm alive, contrary to popular belief and an ancient Mac that apparently hates . I needed to get back into the swing of writing after looong semester, so I wrote this crack pairing based off of our cosplay group;

I cosplay as Konan usually, and my, um, male counterpart cosplays as Pein, however he wants to do Kakashi now...so I messed with the pairing a bit...It's harder to write than it looks...

So yeah, eh he he, Kon/Kaka crap, er, crack...

* * *

Kakashi shifted his ANBU mask as his target moved into place.

He had never questioned the Hokage's command until now: Why attack a virtually defenseless village, and why in particular these three kids that were only a year or so younger than himself?

The silver-haired jounin sighed as he watched the blue-haired girl move about beneath him, the look on her face pained as she hauled water back to the recently re-built village of Amegakure.

He followed her in silence, positive she was thoroughly unaware of the assassin that tracked her movements.

Kakashi observed the sway of her hips, her porcelain pale hands grasping the handles of the pails, how the young woman was careful not to spill any of the water on herself.

Why these three kids?

He continued to watch her until she went into one of the dingy buildings, watching intensely as she shut the door quickly and urgently behind her, as if her duty was of the utmost secrecy.

Kakashi sighed. Now that he knew where she was based, it would make the assassination much easier…

But why…?

He shook his head, pushing the questions to the back of his mind. It was irrelevant why, these kids were marked as a threat to the village, and therefore needed to be eradicated.

Kakashi maintained his position for a long while before the door opened again to reveal an orange-haired boy with several earrings.

He looked around cautiously before leaving, shutting the door with the same amount of urgency as the girl had.

Kakashi looked around, spotting his two other backup ANBU on the rooftops nearby. He signaled that he was going to make his move and they nodded.

Kakashi took a deep breath before springing forward with his legendary speed, and slipping inside the building unnoticed.

Once inside, he was surprised at how spacious the building was, and how unbelievably cold…

He crept through the shadows down one long hallway, a slow, dripping sound echoing through the stifling darkness.

The air was damp, the cold soaking through his clothes that much faster. Up ahead he could hear a strange mechanical noise as a light grew brighter: he knew he was nearing a room with a possible inhabitant…

His heart rose to his chest as he drew his sword, breaking into a run as he entered the large chamber, lit by high skylights which were punctuated by bars.

"How dare you defile the house of god."

Kakashi froze, his skin prickling slightly as he turned his head slightly to see the young woman. He dropped into a defensive stance as the blue-haired teen drew near him, her high heeled boots echoing with each step she took towards him.

"Leave now." The girl said, her skin rippling slightly in the perforated light. "And never return, if you wish for gods favor…"

Kakashi bit back his tongue. He'd lost all faith in any sort of higher power long ago, but he had to keep his mouth shut: he was supposed to be a silent assassin…

He could tell she was about to strike with something, and couldn't help but flinch when a pair of paper wings erupted from the girls back and she took to the air above him.

"Leave. Now."

Kakashi performed a few hand seals, and within moments, the young woman was drenched in water, falling to the ground and landing in a heap, coughing and spluttering as she struggled to stand. Her paper was sticking together and for a moment, Kakashi wondered if she had been a paper clone.

She looked up at him from her place on the floor, anger in her grey eyes as she watched him draw near. He'd hurt her pride, that was certain…

In this light, she looked so beautiful, it was almost a shame…

He knelt by her side, observing the way the paper had stuck together on her hands.

"I'll take a while for you to dry out…" He said quietly, analyzing her from beneath his mask. She was about sixteen or seventeen, only about a year younger than himself, and there was something about her, in her mannerisms, that made her seem even more appealing…she seemed reluctant and composed, even in the situation regarding her obvious defeat…she was proud, and Kakashi admired that about her. It was something he had always found attractive in a woman…

Before either of them knew what was going on, he reached out a gloved hand and touched one damp cheek, the water on her face mixed with salty tears of fear.

"Don't cry, it'll all be over soon…I'm not sure why they sent me, but don't fear, It won't be painful…"

She struggled for words, her face all the more beautiful in the dim light. There was something in her eyes, some sort of feeling of regret, of pain, that reminded him of Rin moments before her suicide, of Minato right before he sacrificed himself…the same thing he'd seen in his fathers eyes many years ago…

Kakashi's heart froze and he knew deep down there was no way he could do this, this killing without a reason…

He put his katana away, turning his head away from her. She gave him a puzzled look and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You live for today…Konan…" he said softly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

oOo

Once outside, Kakashi signaled to his backup.

"Any difficulties executing the target?" Tenzou asked, his voice muffled beneath his cat mask. Kakashi shook his head.

"Target was eradicated without difficulties." He said, disguising the lie in his voice with a cough.

Tenzou nodded and they returned to Konoha.

Once safely back, Kakashi filled out the fake mission report, all the while remembering the girls eyes, the hopelessness that seemed to have taken hold of her very soul…

Months passed, and Kakashi's mission success rate declined, and after a year, he was summoned before the ANBU leaders, where he resigned form his duties.

No matter how many years passed, he couldn't shake the girls face, wondering what she was doing there on that day, what she might be doing now, or if she was even still alive…

Then that fateful day came, and the Akatsuki attacked.

As Pein stood over him, Kakashi's memories of that day returned: the orange-haired boy, the blue haired girl…

"Know pain…" Pein said, lifting the old nail between his fingers.

Kakashi lifted his head, summoning his chakra.

"Before you kill me, tell me one last thing: Tell me what happened to that girl, to Konan?"

Pein's pierced face remained impassive as he twirled the nail slightly.

"Goodbye, Hatake Kakashi…"


End file.
